


Roundabout

by Lokimen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokimen/pseuds/Lokimen
Summary: Pidge asks Lance a very important question that’s been bothering her. Just out of curiosity, of course.





	Roundabout

_Roundabout_

_Adjective:_

_Marked by obliqueness or indirection in speech or conduct._ **_Like when two insecure dumbasses are in love with one another._ **

* * *

 

“Why did you never hit on me?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Pidge’s question transformed Lance’s non-attention that was non-focused on the lounge’s boring white ceiling into actual attention and grabbed it for herself.

 

Keeping her neutral expression that stared at the laptop’s screen Pidge explained herself.

 

“Ever since I’ve known you you’ve flirted with every piece of tail we’ve come across, sometimes literally with some species we ran into. However, you’ve known I’m a girl for a long time now and not once you’ve flirted with me. I want to know why.”

 

Pidge’s voice was cold, weirdly so. At times when she was explaining something it would get like that. Lance and Keith liked to theorize she was tuning with knowledge itself to explain it to the more dumb individuals like them. But this time there’s was something else about it, it felt colder and forced. A difference that caused Lance to lift an eyebrow in suspicion.

 

“Why are you bothered about it? That doesn’t seem like you. Are you a Galra in disguise or something?” Lance asked as he sat properly on the couch and eyed Pidge up and down and up again.

 

“It’s just scientific curiosity. That’s all.” The pause at the start and the high pitch that her voice took at the end almost made Lance crack a smile.

 

_Gotcha. Who’d think it would be this easy._

 

“Well, you’re just Pidge,” Lance answered in a second. A smile of satisfaction punctuated his sentence.

 

However, whatever positivity and message he wanted his words to carry were lost on Pidge.

 

She turned and looked directly at him. Her green eyes penetrating to Lance’s soul with the aura of melancholy and sadness they gave off, which was amplified by the way her eyebrows curved down as if in defeat and tiredness.

 

“I’m that unattractive to you?”

 

“Hey! I didn’t say that!” Lance yelled while jumping off the couch. _Dammit, Lance! You gotta save this!_ “Look, why do you think I hit on Allura all the time?”

 

Pidge turned back to her computer as to not let Lance notice the gleam of newly-formed tears. “Because you’re insecure about yourself and thus tries to put forward a more attractive facade in hopes she won’t notice all the flaws you perceive on yourself that may or may not be there?” her voice was back to the cold tone it had before and she didn’t even gave him a sideways glance.

 

With some flair and drama Lance put a hand of his chest. “Ouch! I mean, you’re not **wrong** but you didn’t have to say it like that.”

 

Those four words: ‘you are not wrong’. So simple but nonetheless they stiffened Pidge’s body. _He really thinks about himself like that? I thought it was more of a subconscious thing. Quiznack, Lance, why didn’t you talk to me or Hunk or Coran about it? Wait, if he never said anything before why is he being all honest with me_ **_now_ ** _?_

 

Pidge was interrupted from her thoughts by the sudden contact with Lance who just dropped right besides her. She gave a look to her side only to quickly return her attention to the screen in front of her as to not dwell on how close they were to each other.

 

“The reason why I never flirted with you is because I’m comfortable around you.” At those words Pidge turned around and stared at him, her previous line of thinking lost to his soft features and those blue eyes that stared back. “I really can’t explain it, I never felt the **need** to hype myself up. I’m just comfortable with you.”

 

Silence hung as they just stared at each other. Pidge did her best for her face to not turn completely red and Lance did his best to keep himself from grinning like the idiot he is.

 

They don’t know who did it first, but eventually they slowly moved their faces closer.  And they would have made contact had Lance’s big mouth not opened at the crucial moment.

 

“Hey, Katie.” Their faces were barely apart. Pidge could no longer hide the redness that now covered her entire face and both of them had beads of sweat here and there on their faces.

 

“You like me, don’t you?” Lance whispered with the smuggest grin to ever smug, which earned him a face full of laptop thanks to Pidge’s quick response, knocking him out of the couch.

 

“Yes, I do, you stupid idiot.” _Honestly, why did I think it would end any other way._

 

“I’m so happy!” Lance yelled while tears from both happiness and pain streamed down his face. “I just... I didn’t know what to say or do and you’re so much cooler than me! And-”

 

“Lance, shut up and sit down,” Pidge ordered.

 

Lance did as commanded.

 

A more uncomfortable silence hung as Lance figuratively and literally beat himself over the head for ruining such a perfect romantic moment like that. Thankfully to both of them Pidge was the one that broke the silence.

 

“You’re serious right? This isn’t one of your jokes?” Her tone was soft and high pitched, filled with plea and hope, the kind that would tear a man’s heart out. To Lance, however, it only caused his expression to harden.

 

“Do you really think I would really joke about this? Especially to you? I’m serious. Also very nervous. But hey, considering everything that happened to us a relationship doesn’t seem that far-fetched, does it?” As a final punctuation of his intentions Lance gave Pidge a wide, sincere smile that put a blush on her cheeks.

 

“No, it really doesn’t.” Pidge answered with a smile of her own that returned the favor by making Lance blush.

 

In a fluid motion Lance put his arm over Pidge’s shoulder and squeezed her closer getting a tiny ‘yeep’ out of her.

 

“Wanna make some bets? I’m pretty sure Coran and Hunk are gonna cry,” Lance asked flashing a smile that was devious and warming at the same time

 

“I take it,” Pidge responded in kind with a devilish grin. “I bet Allura is gonna breath a sigh of relief now that she doesn’t need to worry about you anymore.”

 

Both giggled and laughed, more at themselves and how happy and warm they were than at the image of a bailing Hunk and Coran.

 

“You know, Pidge. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.”

 

Pidge just nodded in agreement, too busy taking in Lance’s warmth to do anything else.

 

Until Lance opened his big, fat mouth again.

 

“Not as beautiful as you, though.” And once again Lance’s face met Pidge’s laptop.


End file.
